character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Metal Sonic v3.0
Summary Metal Sonic v3.0 is a a powerful Badnik based on Sonic the Hedgehog that was created by Dr. Eggman to serve as the ultimate match for Sonic, succeeding Robotnik Prime's original Metal Sonic. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | Low 2-C Name: Metal Sonic v3.0 (First Version) to latest version Metal Sonic v3.8 Origin: Archie's Sonic The Hedgehog Comics Gender: None, but referred as a male Age: Unknown Classification: Robotic Hedgehog, Badnick Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Acrobatics, Combat Skills, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Destruction, Homing Attack (V3.0), Energy Projection (V3.3), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel (V3.4), Adaptation (Can think during a battle and learn from its mistakes), Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation, Can generate lightning (V.3.8), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations. Possessed Power Mimicry, which allowed him to acquire all the abilities and resistances of Chaos and all the teams members in order to transform (Base Archie Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Blaze, Cream, Shadow, E-123 Omega, Rouge, Vector, Espio and Charmy) | Same as before but on a vastly higher scale than before, Large Size (Type 1), Acausality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (A consistent rival of Sonic, which fought, matched and even overpowered [[Scourge the Hedgehog (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave)|Scourge]] in some occasions) | Universe level+ (Fought and kept up with Super Sonic and Chaos Emerald-empowered Knuckles and Tails) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Normally kept up with Sonic and friends) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Class G | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universal+ | Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ | Universe level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range normally. Tens of kilometers with attacks and abilities | Universal+ Standard Equipment: STH-25 engine (First versions), Energy cannon (V3.3), SXSU-401 engine (V3.4), A laser installed in his back (V3.6), Power Gem (V3.7) | None notable Intelligence: Varies. The 3.0 to 3.6 versions of Metal Sonic were described as cold, merciless and mindless drones, which remained silent during the course of battle. The fifth, sixth, and seventh versions were voiceless, and the third model only served as a radio mouthpiece for Eggman. A a voice codex was installed for Metal Sonic v3.7 and onwards along with a more developed personality, a Free will algorithm CPU and a single-minded desire to destroy Sonic. Weaknesses: Since they were built in order to counter Sonic, the Metal Sonic models are not always designed to take on opponents other than Sonic (This weakness was less present in the latest versions, which remained vulnerable after finishing the V. Maximum Overdrive Attack) | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Black Shield:' Metal Sonic forms an indigo-colored octahedral energy field around him in order to protect himself from the opponents attacks. *'Burst Shield:' Metal Sonic generates a spherical defense mode also primary used for defense purposes. *'V. Maximum Overdrive Attack:' Metal Sonic initially charges up a large amount of energy and envelops himself in a yellow energy sphere, then he shoots himself forward at incredible speeds with enough force to penetrate metal craters. Key: Base (3.0 to 3.8) | Metal Overlord Gallery File:Metalsonic3.0.jpg|Metal Sonic V3.0. File:Metalsonic3.2.png|Metal Sonic V3.2. File:Metalsonic3.3.jpg|Metal Sonic V3.3. File:Metalsonic3.6.jpg|Metal Sonic V3.6. File:Metalsonic3.7.jpg|Metal Sonic V3.7. File:Metal_Overlord_Off_Panel.jpg|Metal Overlord as seen in the Post-Genesis Wave. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Archie Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Robots Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Sega Category:Traitors Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acrobats Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Tier 2